


Undertale Ships (and their AU counterparts)

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, List, M/M, Multi, OC Ships, undertale au ships - Freeform, undertale ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Ho boy, there are so many of these I can't simply remember them all.... I'm going to make a list of all the ones I can find... and hopefully get the ship names right. If I forget one or get a name wrong feel free to let me know! Please don't leave comments about not liking a certain ship, this is just to list them all not to have "war" about what ship is better than another.If you know of a ship I don't have here or even just made up a ship name of your own pair that isn't here feel free to comment it!
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 2





	Undertale Ships (and their AU counterparts)

  
**Ships**  
  
Soriel - Sans & Toriel  
Frans - Frisk & Sans  
Charisk - Chara & Frisk  
Pappyton - Papyrus & Mettaton  
Alphydyne - Alphys & Undyne  
Sansby - Sans & Grillby  
Pappysans/Fontcest/Papans - Sans & Papyrus  
Mettarisk - Frisk & Mettaton  
Frisriel - Frisk & Asriel  
Chans - Chara & Sans  
Flans - Flowey & Sans  
Chans - Chara & Flowey  
Chasriel - Chara & Asriel  
Alphster - Alphys & Gaster  
Ascream - Asgore & Nice Cream Man  
Asterisk - Gaster & Frisk  
Cattypants - Catty & Burgerpants  
Chowey - Chara & Flowey  
Flowtem - Flowey & Temmie  
Flowisk - Flowey & Frisk  
Frisby - Frisk & Grillby  
Frisk Kid - Frisk & Monster Kid  
Friskablook - Napstablook & Frisk  
Frisriel - Asriel & Frisk  
Chaster - Gaster & Chara  
Mettapants - Mettaton & Burgerpants  
Papydyne/Undyrus - Undyne & Papyrus  
Papyrisk - Papyrus & Frisk  
Salphys/Alphans - Sans & Alphys  
Asgoriel - Asgore & Toriel  
Mettablook - Mettaton & Napstablook  
Flowriel - Flowey & Asriel (not actually possible within a single universe normally)  
Mettasans/Sanston - Sans & Mettaton   
Sasriel - Sans & Asriel  
Sansgore - Sans & Asgore  
Sanstablook - Sans & Napstablook  
sEMMIE - Sans & Temmie  
Paphys - Papyrus & Alphys  
Aster - Asgore & Gaster**  
Grillster - Grillby & Gaster  
Gastaton - Gaster & Mettaton  
  
**AU Ships**  
  
Rottenberry - (SwapFell) Sans [Raspberry*] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Cherryberry - (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
HoneyMustard - (Underswap) Papyrus [Stretch/Carrot/Orange] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Drink - Dream (Dreamtale) & Ink   
Cream - Cross (X-tale/Underverse) & Dream (DreamTale)  
Plink - Pastel & Inkyo   
CherryStar - Star & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Greyster - (GlitchTale) Jessica Grey & (GlitchTale) Gaster   
Dark Ink [aka ErrorInk] - Ink & Error   
SpicyMustard/Fellcest - (UnderFell) Papyrus [Edge/Fell] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
SpicyHoney - (UnderFell) Papyrus [Edge/Fell] & (UnderSwap) Papyrus [Stretch/Carrot/Orange/Honey]  
Errorberry - Error & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Dreamare (Dreamcest) - Nightmare (DreamTale) & Dream (DreamTale)  
Poth - Palette Roller & Goth   
AfterDeath - (AfterTale) Sans [Geno] & (ReaperTale) Sans [Reaper/Death]  
Xemi - Xans & Demi **  
FreshPaper - (UnderFresh) Sans [Fresh] & Paperjam [PJ]  
Errorfresh - (UnderFresh) Sans [Fresh] & Error  
RedVirus - (Horrortale) Sans [Axe*] & (UnderFresh) Sans [Fresh]**  
Murlust - (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder] & (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Pink/Hearts/Lusty/Benny]  
E.C. - (UnderTale) Sans [C.S./Chubby] & Evil Sans  
Edgeberry - (UnderFell) Papyrus [Edge/Fell] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry]  
ErrorCherry - Error & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Horrost - (HorrorTale) Sans [Axe*] & (LostTale) Sans [Lost]  
Kedgeup - (UnderTale) Sans [Classic] & (UnderFell) Papyrus [Edge/Fell]  
Classicberry - (UnderTale) Sans [Classic] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
ClassicLust - (UnderTale) Sans [Classic] & (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Pink/Hearts/Lusty/Benny]  
ClassicCherryBerry - (UnderTale) Sans [Classic], (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry], &  
(UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
LustFell - (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Lusty/Pink/Hearts/Benny] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
BlackCherry - (SwapFell) Sans [Raspberry*] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
HoneyKetchup/Lazypuns - (UnderSwap) Papyrus [Stretch/Carrot/Orange/Honey] & (UnderTale) Sans [Classic]  
Tango - (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Lusty/Pink/Hearts/Benny] & (DanceTale) Sans [Foxtrot/Dance]  
BBQHoney - (SwapFell) Papyrus [Slim/Mutt/Syrup] & (UnderSwap) Papyrus  
[Stretch/Carrot/Orange/Honey]  
WitheredLove - (SwapFell) Sans [Raspberry*] & (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Pink/Hearts/Lusty/Benny]  
Passionfruit - (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Lusty/Pink/Hearts/Benny] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Syrus/Blue]  
SweetBBQ - (SwapFell) Papyrus [Slim/Mutt/Syrup] & (UnderTale) Papyrus [Creampuff] **  
Dusty - (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Lusty/Pink/Hearts/Benny] & Dream (DreamTale)  
DestructiveDeath - Error & (ReaperTale) Sans [Reaper/Death]  
BloodyCherry - (HorrorTale) Sans [Axe*] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
NightTerror - Nightmare (DreamTale) & Error  
Axemare - (HorrorTale) Sans [Axe*] & Nightmare (DreamTale)**  
LazyNight - (UnderTale) Sans [Classic] & Nightmare (DreamTale)  
Adree - (CurseTale) Adre x (BlessTale) Jee  
Afterdust - (AfterTale) Sans [Geno] & (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Afterfresh - (Aftertale) Sans [Geno] & (UnderFresh) Sans [Fresh]  
Alterlust - (AlterTale) Sans [Alter] & (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Pink/Hearts/Lusty/Benny]  
Blackhole - (OuterTale) Sans [Orion/Star] & Error  
Bloodlust - (HorrorTale) Sans [Axe*] & (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Pink/Hearts/Lusty/Benny]  
Colorkiller - (OtherTale) Sans [Color] & (KillerTale) Sans [Killer]  
Crink - (X-tale/Underverse) Sans [Cross] & Ink  
Crossmare - (X-tale/Underverse) Sans [Cross] & Nightmare (DreamTale)  
Deathdust - (ReaperTale) Sans [Reaper/Death] & (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Dreamdeath - (ReaperTale) Sans [Reaper/Death] & Dream (DreamTale)  
Dreamkiller - (KillerTale) Sans [Killer] & Dream (DreamTale)  
Dustberry - (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Dustfell - (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Dustink - (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder] & Ink  
Dustkiller - (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder] & (KillerTale) Sans [Killer]  
Dustless - (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder] & Eyeless  
Errordust - Error & (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Errorfell - Error & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Errorkiller - Error & (KillerTale) Sans [Killer]  
Errornight - Nightmare (DreamTale) & Error  
Erroth - Error & Goth  
Errotic - Error & (UnderLust) Sans [Lust/Pink/Hearts/Lusty/Benny]  
Farmurder - (FarmTale?) Sans [Farm] & (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Firststar - (UnderTale) Sans & (OuterTale) Sans [Orion/Star]  
Fluffynight - (FluffyTale) Sans [Ccino/Cappucino] & (DreamTale) Nightmare  
Freshdream - (UnderFresh) Sans [Fresh] & Dream (DreamTale)  
Freshfell - (UnderFresh) Sans [Fresh] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Genofell - (AfterTale) Sans [Geno] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Hatemare - Hate & Nightmare (DreamTale)  
Berrytwist - (SwapFell) Sans [Blackberry*] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Trial & Error - (TrialTale) Sans [Trial] & Error  
Edgepuff - (UnderFell) Papyrus [Edge/Fell] & (Undertale) Papyrus [Creampuff]  
Distrial - (DisorderTale) Sans [Matryoshka/Mat] & (TrialTale) Sans [Trial]  
FluffyHoodies - (Underfell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry] & (SwapFell) Papyrus [Slim/Syrup/Mutt]  
Horrorberry - (HorrorTale) Sans/Papyrus [Horror/Tatters*] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Horrordeath - (HorrorTale) Sans [Horror*] & (ReaperTale) Sans [Reaper/Death]  
Horrordust - (HorrorTale) Sans [Horror*] & (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Horrorfell - (HorrorTale) Sans [Horror*] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Horrorfresh - (HorrorTale) Sans [Horror*] & (UnderFresh) Sans [Fresh]  
Horrorkiller - (HorrorTale) Sans [Horror*] & (KillerTale) Sans [Killer]  
Inkberry - Ink & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Inkdeath - Ink & (ReaperTale) Sans [Reaper/Death]  
Inkmare - Ink & Nightmare (DreamTale)  
Insomnia - Dream (DreamTale) & Error  
Kingberry - (Storyshift) Sans [Story] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Nightdeath - Nightmare (DreamTale) & (ReaperTale) Sans [Reaper/Death]  
Nightkiller - Nightmare (DreamTale) & (KillerTale)Sans [Killer]  
Nightlust - Nightmare (DreamTale) & [Lust/Lusty/Pink/Hearts]  
OmniPJ - Omni & Paperjam [PJ]  
Paperdust - Paperjam [PJ] & (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Sciberry - Science Sans [Sci] & (UnderSwap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Scifell - Science Sans [Sci] & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Sugarmelon - (SugarTale) Sans [Sugar] & (FruitTale) Sans [Fruity]  
Supernova - (OuterTale) Sans [Orion/Star] & (KillerTale) Sans [Killer]  
Tango - (Dancetale) Sans [Foxtrot] & (LustTale) Sans [Lust/Lusty/Pink/Hearts/Benny]  
Vanitas - (AfterTale) Sans [Geno] & Ink  
Sugar and Spice - (UnderChaser) Sans [Chaser/Green] & (Darctale) Sans [Karma]  
Deepblue - (UnderSwap) Sans [Blue/Blueberry/Syrus] & (Eldertale) Sans [Elder Sans/Deep]  
Dreamstar - Dream Catcher Sans [Dean/DC] & Blendery  
SaltyBones - Captain [Ship] (Shiptale) & Q   
Creast - Cross X & (BeastTale) Sans [Beast]  
Papayaberry/Spaghetti Taco - Papyrus (Undertale) & (UnderSwap) Sans  
[Blue/Blueberry/Syrus]  
Magenta - (Underfell) Sans [Red/Fell/Cherry] & (Underlust) Mettaton   
FrostBite - (ElemenTale) Sans & (Treasuretale) Sans  
LimeLight - (Memetale) Sans [High Weed] & (Disastertale) Sans [Thunder]  
Feather Codes - (Venturetale) Sans [Scout] & (Flawtale) Sans [Chaos]  
Strawberry Syrup - (ElementSwap) Sans [Snowberry) & (RiverTale) Sans [Blackberry]  
Danzter - (Underrise) Sans [Sanzter] & (Doodletale) Sans [Doodle]  
Lazypuns - (Undertale) Sans [Classic] & (Underswap) Papyrus [Stretch/Orange/Carrot]  
Passion Pumpkin - (Nectostale) Sans [Nectos] & ( ??? ) Sans [Tenkei]   
Sasher - Sans [Sashy] & (UnderChaser) Sans [Green/Chasie/Chaser]  
Oculler - ( ??? ) Sans [Oculus] & (Killertale) Sans [Killer]  
AlterNeko - (Altertale) Sans & (Nekotale) Sans [Neko]  
Blackedge - (UnderTell) Papyrus [Edge/Fell] & (Underfell) Sans  
Papayaberry - (UnderTale) Papyrus [Creampuff] & (Underswap) Sans [Blue/Blueberry/Syrus]  
Spaedgy - (UnderTale) Papyrus [Creampuff] & (Underfell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Spaberry - (UnderTale) Papyrus [Creampuff] & (Swapfell) Sans   
Horrorpuff - (UnderTale) Papyrus [Creampuff] & (HorrorTale) Sans [Axe*]**  
Dusty Spaghetti - (UnderTale) Papyrus [Creampuff] & (Dustale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Swapcest - (Underswap) Sans [Blue/Blueberry/Syrus] & (Underswap) Papyrus [Stretch/Orange/Carrot]  
Dusted Honey - (Underswap) Papyrus [Stretch/Orange/Carrot] & (Dusttale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Black Carrot - (Underswap) Papyrus [Stretch/Orange/Carrot] & (Swapfell*) Sans [Raspberry*]  
Creepy Honey - (Underswap) Papyrus [Stretch/Orange/Carrot] & (HorrorTale*) Sans [Axe*]**  
Blackedge - (UnderFell) Papyrus [Edge/Fell] & (Swapfell*) Sans [Raspberry*]  
BBQKetchup - (Swapfell*) Papyrus [Slim*] & (UnderTale) Sans [Classic]  
BBQTacos - (Swapfell*) Papyrus [Slim*] & (Underswap) Sans [Blue/Blueberry/Syrus]  
Swapfellcest - (Swapfell*) Papyrus [Slim*] & (Swapfell*) Sans [Raspberry*]  
BBQAxe - (Swapfell*) Papyrus [*Slim] & (HorrorTale*) Sans [Axe*]  
BBQDust - (Swapfell*) Papyrus [*Slim] & (Dusttale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Dead Scared Ketchup - (HorrorTale*) Papyrus [*Crooks] & (UnderTale) Sans [Classic]  
Black Horror - (HorrorTale*) Papyrus [*Crooks] & (Swaptale) Sans [Raspberry*]  
DustHorror - (HorrorTale*) Papyrus [*Crooks] & (Dusttale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Lazy Pile O' Dust - (Dusttale) Papyrus & (UnderTale) Sans [Classic]  
EdgyDust - (Dusttale) Papyrus & (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Blackdusty - (Dusttale) Papyrus & (Underswap*) Sans [*Raspberry]  
DustyAxe - (Dusttale) Papyrus & (HorrorTale*) Sans [Axe*]  
Dustcest - (Dusstale) Papyrus & (Dusttale) Sans [Dust/Murder]  
Colorcest - (Undergenocide) Papyrus [Yellow] & (Undergenocide) Sans [Purple]  
ColorShade - (Undergeonocide) Sans [Purple] & (Undergenocide) Sans [Violet]  
Sunset - (Undergenocide) Papyrus [Yellow] & (Undergenocide) Sans [Violet]  
Darkhoney - (Underswap) Papyrus & Ink**  
Horrorlust - (HorrorTale) Sans [Axe*] & (LustTale) Sans [Lust]  
Afterblue - (Aftertale) Sans [Geno] & (Swaptale) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus] **  
Corruptberry - (Corrupttale) Sans [Corrupt] & (Underswap) Sans [Blueberry/Blue/Syrus]  
Gray - Paperjam & Sans [Cray] (Undercoat)  
Kustard - (Undertale) Sans [Classic] & (Underfell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
Kreme - (KillerTale) Sans [Killer] & (DreamTale) Sans [Dream]  
Shight - (Reverse/Swap DreamTale?) Sans [Shattered!Dream] & (DreamTale) Sans [Nightmare]  
Shatteredmare - (Reverse/Swap DreamTale?) Sans [Shattered!Dream] & (Reverse/Swap DreamTale?) Sans [Passive!Nightmare]  
Kross - (KillerTale) Sans [Killer] & (X-Tale) Sans [Cross]  
Krossmare - (KillterTale) Sans [Killer], (X-Tale) Sans [Cross] & (DreamTale) Sans [Nightmare]  
Creammare - (X-Tale) Sans [Cross] & (DreamTale) Sans [Dream] & (DreamTale) Sans [Nightmare]  
Dusty Killor - (DustTale) Sans [Dust/Murder], (KillerTale) Sans [Killer] & (HorrorTale) Sans [Horror*]**  
Troubleshoot - Error & (AVJverse) Sans [Anti_Error]  
AutoSearch - (AVJverse) Sans [Auto] & (Norverse) Sans [Queri]  
ErrInkMare - (ErrorTale) Sans [Error], Ink, (DreamTale) Sans [Nightmare]  
Grilled HoneyMustard - (UnderFell) Grillby [Killby], (UnderSwap) Papyrus [Stretch/Orange/Carrot], (UnderFell) Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry]  
REVicidal - (KarmaFell) Sans [REV]& (FireTale) Sans [Sucidal]  
Uber - (UnbornTale) Sans [Arranger/B] & (MoTS ErrorTale) Sans [Error]**  
Shooting Stars - Starlight!Sans & Hue!Sans  
CommonGround - (ErrorTale) Sans [Error] & (Underborn) Sans [B]  
Creon - (Neontale) Sans [Neon] & (Underchronicle) Sans [Cro]  
RuneFell - (Fallentale) Sans & (Underfell) Sans [Red]  
RaceBoots - (Swap!Ink) Eraser & (Swap!Error) Reboot  
Crest - (BeastTale) Sans [Beast] & Cross X   
Pure Insanity - Sans [Purity] & Sans [Insanity]  
Passion Pumpkin - Sans [Nectos] (UnderChaser) & Sans [Tenkei]  
DarkScience - Sans [Sci] (UnderDespair) & Sans [Shanz] (ShadeTale)  
Frostbite - Sans [Snowberry] (Elementswap) & Sans [?] (Treasuretale)   
Dreamstar - Sans [Dream Catcher/DC] & Sans [Star/Golden Berry]  
Errorcore - Sans [Error] & Frisk [Core]  
FallingDreams - Sans [Red/Edge/Cherry] & Sans [Dream]  
Scared Honey - Papyrus [Crooks] (Horrortale*) & Papyrus [Stretch/Carrot/Orange] (Underswap)**  
Outerkiller - Sans [Star/Outer] (Outertale) & Sans [Killer] (Dusttale)  


Ones with question marks are ships I've seen, but I haven't actually found/heard of a specific name for or I've just forgotten some other detail, like the name of a universe [there's so many... halp!]... which is why I keep a list of AUs in the first place...  
  
** Ships that either don't have an official name (or I don't know it) that I've made up one for or that someone has suggested (and sounds better) - feel free to suggest better sounding ship names for these or even provide official names.  
  
  
*Please note that there are TWO versions of SwapFell & Horrortale. The difference comes from the fact that they come from two **separate** multiverses and thus have two separate Sanses. SwapFell & Horrortale are the only current AUs which this actually happens to a notable point, thus each pair has different names and while they act similar, have different personalities and preferences.  
  
SwapFell: Raspberry & Mutt/ Blackberry & Slim  
HorrorTale: Axe & Crooks/ Horror & Tatters  
  
Also note that both Underswap and Underlust might seem to have many multiverse versions, but the truth is that they just have a lot of alternate timelines (AT). This can also be said about Dancetale, even though it has only two mainstream timeline results (neutral & pacifist). There are likely other aus with this similar situations, but these 3 are just the most well-known by Creators. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my DevinatArt buddy, Akecai/KaiSkelyx for the huge contribution as well as for being a good sport about it.


End file.
